


A Dragon of a King

by mariahdontcarey



Series: An Unexpected Poem [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Gold Sickness, Poetry, Villanelle, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahdontcarey/pseuds/mariahdontcarey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a poem I did for my Creative Writing class inspired by the Curse of Durin's line. This is also my first post to this site, so I'd love to hear any feedback.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dragon of a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I did for my Creative Writing class inspired by the Curse of Durin's line. This is also my first post to this site, so I'd love to hear any feedback.

Golden is the hoard which makes a dragon of a king,

Filled with shining treasures that sparkle in the light

And gleaming is the fire that upon the people it will bring.

 

Full of jealous love for things that shine and ring,

He punishes his people for an imagined slight.

Golden is the hoard which makes a dragon of a king.

 

Every piece from the pockets of his people, he does wring,

Making his piles larger to show the world his might

And gleaming is the fire that upon the people it will bring.

 

Woes of poverty are the songs the people sing,

But deaf the king remains to their suffering and plight.

Golden is the hoard which makes a dragon of a king.

 

From deep within the treasury, his happiness does spring,

Blinding him from all things true and right

And gleaming is the fire that upon the people it will bring.

 

Desperately to his treasure, he does cling

As his greed and gluttony takes flight.

Golden is the hoard which makes a dragon of a king

And gleaming is the fire that upon the people it will bring.


End file.
